High School Series: Relationships and Strange Things
by Oathkeeper13
Summary: This is going to be a series of high school stories. This is told from Xion's point of view. The strange thing is there's always broken glass on the floor. There's a ghost in her house. There's always lot's of drama between break ups.Warnings: Yuri and Yaoi. I can't think of a summery.
1. Drama

**The story Help by TheSixthApprentice** **inspired me to write this. If you haven't read Help, please do!**

It was pitch black in my bedroom. I had a hard time falling back to sleep. My eyes looked around the room, maybe it'll help me sleep. Suddenly I saw something move, it was a shape of a human. My heart began to race. Did somebody break into my house? I sat up looking for the figure, I saw it move again. I reached over to my nightstand and I flicked on the light, thinking it'll scare the guy. When the light flashed on, there was nobody. I was a bit confused and relieved that nobody was to be found in my room. I turned off my light, and there was that figure again, walking in my room. What could it be? Am I seeing things? I laid back down and I closed my eyes.

* * *

I awoke to the beeping sound of my alarm clock. I opened my blue eyes and I reached over to turn it off. As I hopped out of bed, I heard glass colliding with the floor, it sounded like it came from the kitchen. Could my mom be home from work? I left my room and headed downstairs. I approached the kitchen where I found a broken glass cup and no sign of my mom. It wouldn't make sense if she was home, she works strange hours, well she's a nurse. I grabbed a berm and a pan and I sweeped up the glass, I dumped it in the trash can, then I got ready for school. I swung my backpack on my shoulders and I headed out the door.

I popped my headphones in my ears and blasted up Three Days Grace. I was humming along to my favorite song which is Fallen Angel (That song is so perfect for her!) while walking to school. Through my blasting music I could hear somebody call my name. I turned it down. "Xion!" My blonde friend Namine came over running. "Oh hey! Sorry I had my music up loud."

Namine giggled. "It's fine. So how are you?"

"Okay." I don't think I should tell her about the strange figure in my house.

"Are you ready for today's summitive?"

"Wait, the math summitive?" I asked her, while glaring at her.

"Yup. I'm so ready for it! I know I'm going to pass it!"

"I hope I pass it." I'm not so good at math, I'm failing that class, I stay after a lot with my teacher. It does help and he gives me work sheets to practice at home. I rarely pass a math test. Namine is really good at math she gets straight As. It's like that class is too easy for her.

"If you want you can come over and I can help you. I want you to pass your class. My parents aren't going to be home, and you know I don't like being home alone."

My heart skipped a heart. Us alone? I don't know if I feel comfortable with that. Last year she told me her orientation, she's bi. I have no idea if she'll try to do anything to me. "Uh, I can't ask my mom. She's probably still at work or she's sleeping. Maybe some other time?"

"Oh? That's okay," she gave me a smile. God, her smile is so beautiful. Down the hill sat our school. "Let's have a race!" I started to run.

"Hey! No head starts!" She said running. I laughed. I do run faster than her. It's cute when she tries to beat me, but she can't. I glared behind me, she was a few feet behind me. I came to a stop as I approached the doors. "I won!" Not long before Namine was behind me. "You always win!"I opened the doors to the school. We walked in, we walked down the hall where the flight of stairs are. I hate having math class first period, my brain is still asleep.

I checked the time on my phone. It's 7:10. "We have time to walk some laps."

So basically the hall way is a big circle, kids would walk laps until the bell rings. They either walk alone or with friends. "Aren't you still with Roxas? Can't he come over?" I asked suddenly remembering that she hates being hone alone.

"I broke up with him, because he... I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm sorry for whatever happened!" I said with a small smile. Speaking of Roxas, he walked past us with his friends. He gave Namine a look and he gave me a smile.

"Thank you," she said softly. Suddenly I felt somebody grab my arm and pull me away from Namine. I glared at who grabbed me, it was Roxas. I didn't see his friends with him, it's just us. "Morning Roxas!"

"Hey! Can I talk to about something?" He asked suddenly sounding serious.

I nodded. We walked down another hall that led to the cafeteria. We entered the cafe, it was quiet. Roxas found us a table and we sat down. "What's up?" I asked.

"I broke up with Namine. She didn't. I should've told you this earlier. I'm sorry if you feel like I'm ignoring you."

"It's fine. Tell me," I said quietly.

"Because she wanted to have sex with me, she was forcing me."

I was in complete shock. Namine wouldn't do such a thing. I know her more than anybody else in this school. "I'm sorry!"

"I do feel terrible for breaking up with her over that stupid reason. I-"

"Roxas, that's not a stupid reason, it was a smart choice."

"True, but it would hurt me to see her with somebody else. Would you mind asking her out for me?"

No, I couldn't. He asked her out the first time he can do it again. He's just a coward. "I don't know."

"I see, you don't want to get in the middle of all this. Sorry I asked you." He rubbed the back of his head.

"It's fine. I don't want you to be with her, I don't want the same thing happen to you again. I care about you."

Roxas smiled. "Thank you."

The bell suddenly rung. Roxas and I and other students left the cafeteria to get to their classes. I took a seat next to Namine. The teacher was taking attendants. "Hey Namine. Roxas told me." Namine glared at me.

"He's just lying. We can talk about later." The teacher passed out of tests with help from a case worker. "If you need to work in another room where it's quiet you can."

"Namine and I are going in the hall." He nodded with a smile. We took our tests and a pencil and headed in the hall we sat a few inches away from the door way so he can't hear us talk. We started our test while we talked.

"He was the one who forced sex on me. He almost raped me," she whispered.

I don't who's story I believe. I'll pretend to believe both of them, because I don't want to upset them. I said nothing and kept my eyes on my paper. "Don't go back with him. You don't need anybody like that."

Suddenly we heard a cling clung that belonged to the case worker. She always wore high heels. We looked up at her. "How's it going?" She asked gently with a smile.

"We're taking our time," Namine said.

"Yeah we wanna make sure we pass!" I smiled.

"Okay, good!" She smiled and went back in the room. She's too nice for her own good. She has such a gentle voice.

"So when did you guys break up?" I suddenly ask bringing the subject back.

"Last week. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just wasn't ready."

"Well it's not like he cheated on you."

"After our break up, he decided to date Axel."

"What?" I whispered loudly. Why did he want me to ask out Namine for him? Is it because he doesn't want Axel to know? Or he could be his puppet? This is just bad! "Who does that? Breaks up with somebody and then date somebody else. Or has he been with Axel all this time?"

"I don't know, I'm not going back to that jerk." We didn't say another word, we wrote on our papers. Roxas, is so gonna get it! How dare he hurt my friend! "At break I'm going to talk to him." She nodded, and she stood up. "I'm finished."

"Help me with the last two! Please?" Namine sat back down and he explained to me what were the last two. "Thanks!" I smiled.

We both stood up and returned to class. It was still quiet, a few students were done and they were whispering to their friends. We handed our tests to the teacher and we sat back down. I glared up at the clock. It's almost 9. Class went by fast.

"So what are you going to say to him?" Namine asked me.

I turned my head to face her. "Why's he with Axel."

"I should be the one asking him. But he said to not contact him ever again."

"You guys use to be best friends, " I whispered back.

She let out a sigh. "I know. That's what breaks my heart." The bell rang and students handed their tests to the teachers and got their things and left the class room to go hang with their friends. Now to find Roxas. I walked down the stairs followed by a crowd of students. I made it to the bottom and I rushed to the cafeteria, to see if he's there. My eyes searched for him, I found him sitting with Axel, he had his arm around him. Eating a chocolate muffin that he had boughten from the lunch workers. I joined them. "Hey guys."

"Hey Xion!" Axel said drinking a chocolate milk that Roxas probably gave him. He loves chocolate milk.

"Hey!" He grinned.

"I came to talk to you."

"Does that mean I have to leave?" Axel asked. Roxas nodded. "Aww! Well I'm gonna go hunt down Vanitas. I'll see you later babe." He gave Roxas a kiss on the lips before leaving the cafe. I guess they don't care who sees them kissing. If a girl kissed me in school in front of everyone, I'd be embarrassed. Besides I'd never let that happen.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"After you and Namine broke up. You decided to date Axel, and you want to date Namine while with him?"

"Axel asked me out two days later after the break up. A week went by and I was deicing if I want to break up with Axel and be with Namine again. When I thought about it in my first class, I'd end up in the situation again and I'd regret leaving Axel."

"Namine was sounding like you've been with Axel the day you broke up or you've been with him while dating her."

"She's just bringing it upon herself. If she wants to know, she can come and talk to me."

Axel made his way over. Roxas had his back facing him. He quietly walked up behind him. He gave his neck a kiss. It jumped Roxas. "I hate it when you do that." Axel laughed and took a seat. "I couldn't find Vanitas."

"He's probably in the the janitor's closet or the bathroom fucking his boyfriend," I said.

"Who'd you that?"

"Their so loud you can hear them. I banged on the door and shouted quiet down! They were so scared, it was funny."

"That's great!" Axel laughed. The bell rang the whole cafeteria cleared out. Good thing Roxas and Axel are in my art class. That class is so laid back and the teacher is awesome!

We walked down the hall together and we entered in the class room. We got out our projects. We always sit at our usual table, which was in the back. It's cute when, we work on our projects Axel would cuddle with Roxas and he'd kiss his cheek.

We're working on clay. We made a flower pot on the pottery wheels and now we're painting them. Good thing this class is small. I don't like classes too big, like our math class is pretty big.

"Axel, stop with the kisses."

"Roxy, I know you like it."

I just giggled. They'd get glances, but they don't care. They don't care what people think. I don't either, they will always be my best friends. I hope my mom will like my flower pot that I'm painting, I put in her favorite color which is violet. Now all I have left is to paint a ladybug I drew on the pot. She also loves ladybugs.

Axel's is covered in flames. It looks so cool. He put down his paint brush. "I finished."

The pink haired teach, walked over to the red head as if he caught his attention. "Very well Axel! Not everyone else is done. You can free draw if you like."

"Nah, but thanks."

Marluxia gave him a smile and checked on how everyone else is doing. "Axel, It looks cool" I said with a smile.

"Thanks, I like the ladybug."

"It's for my mom."

"Ah, I bet she'll like it!"

I smiled."Yeah she will."

I looked over at Roxas, he was still painting. It use to be all white, he added flowers on it. On the rim of the pot was painted yellow with a vine of green leaves. Below the rim was painted red. He left a part of the pot white, he added dots of yellow. Which he just got done with. Now he's painting in dark pink flowers with light pink in the middle and green leaves. "It's looking good, Roxas."

He gave a smile. "Thanks!"

Suddenly the phone rang. For some reason I know it's for me. I began to pick up my things. My friends looked at me weirdly. "Where are you going?" Axel asked.

"I know that phone call is for me."

"Xion, you're being dismissed."

I nodded and finished cleaning up and I left the classroom. I walked down the hall, it was quiet. Some teachers had their doors open and I could hear them talking and a few students were walking in the hall going to the bathroom or going to the office. I entered the office, where my mom was waiting for me. She signed my name on a dismissal paper and we both left the school and went in her car.

"Xion, there's something I need to tell you."

I looked at her ready for whatever she was going to say. Her black hair was messy as if she didn't bother bushing it and she has bag under her eyes like she didn't sleep good. She looks so serious, but her blue eyes look like they're about to water. Is it because of the lack of sleep?

"The house is ruined. There's broken glass everywhere. It's just awful!"

"Could there be somebody in our house? Like a ghost?"

My mom gave me a small smile. "Yes, that could be it. Some angry ghost. We need to move out of that house. I can't really afford new dishes."

The word move ached in my chest. I don't like the word. I hate it, I might have to switch schools and never see my friends again. "Does that mean I have to go to another school?"

My mom laughed and she started the car. "No, silly. There's a apartment for rent on Sunshine Lane."

I smiled. I felt better and I still can walk to school, and I believe Axel lives in that apartment with his brother and his mother. "Let's hope the ghost doesn't follow us."

"That's why we say nothing and start packing." We backed out of the parking lot and onto the road. "We're going to the store to get some bigger boxes and when we get home we are going to clean up the glass and such and then pack. I got some boxes in the basement that I saved.

I just want everything to be back to normal. Peaceful and quiet like a home should be. Not stress and a mess.


	2. A Ghost in my House

**Thanks for following and such.**

Mom parked the car in the dirt driveway. She poped the trunk where the boxes were. We grabbed them and we entered the house to find, the house a mess. The lamp in the living room was laying on the floor, pirctures that were on the wall are on the floor, luckily none of them broke, and the kitchen floor once again had glass all over the floor. It liked as if somebody broke into our house, and was looking for something valuable. We sent the boxes down on the floor.

"I can't believe this!" My mom said.

I walked on in the kitchen to grab a broom and the dust pan and I sweeped up the glass. "I know, I just wish it could stop."

My mom put the lamp back where it was, checking it all over making sure it wasn't broken. She checked on the pictures and the frames, nothing was damaged. I dumped the glass in the trash can. I took one of the boxes. "I'm going to start cleaning my room." I don't want the ghost to hear the word 'pack'. It might know what it means.

My mom gave me a nod. "I'll text you, if you know what I mean."

I smiled and took the box up to my room. I'm going to miss this place, I grew up in this house, it's going to be hard leaving the it behind. I sent the box on my bed. I took down pictures and posters off my wall and I placed them carefully in the box. My phone suddenly vibrated in my pocket, I dug it out and I glared at the screen my mom sent me a text.

Mom: You're going to miss school for a week. I'm meeting with the landlord about the place. I'll be back later.

I sighed. I hate missing school and she knows it. I sent a text to my friends letting them what's going on.

Axel: What a ghost? That's crazy!

Roxas: Where are you moving too?

Namine: Are you going to switch schools?

I replied to them, they were both happy that I'm not going to leave Twilight High. I didn't tell them where I'm going to live, it's a secret. I placed some notebooks in a box, I write my own stories and I doodle in them. I threw in some other crap that I don't use for now. I closed up the box and I taped it shut.

Maybe I should pack those pictures hung on the wall, I would hate to see them damaged. I head down the hall and I grab a box. I took down the pictures off the wall and I placed them in the box. I took the last picture off the wall and I glared at it. It was us three, my mom, dad and I. We had bright smiles on our faces. I miss him so much. Tears rolled down my eyes as I hugged the picture close to my chest.

My father was a cop, he was shot in shot out with a gang. With other cops of course. When mom and I heard the news, we were depressed about a month. We went on vacation, she took me to Diseny world! It was nice staying there for the whole month, but it did take away our sadness. We just needed to get away. It was nice taking a break from school and spending time with my mom.

I placed the picture in the box and I taped it shut. What else could I pack that we don't have use for it? I could pack my mom's cook books, she hasn't used those in a year. I get another box and I placed them in it and suddenly the front door opens.

"I'm back!" My mom greeted me with a smile.

I looked up at her. "What's with the smile?"

She pulled out her phone and she sent me a text, I read it. _We got the house! :)_ My face lit right up and a big smile slapped on my face. "That's awesome!"

We packed some more and we loaded the car up with boxes. My mom took me over to the new place. The building was brick and it was really big. We grabbed a few boxes and we placed the boxes in the living room.

I took around the apartment. There was a large living room and a middles sized kitchen, down the hall was two bedrooms and a bathroom. "It's beautiful!"

My mother gave me a smile. "Let's head back. I think we did what we could. Tomorrow we are going to unpack and set it up." We the apartment and drove home.

It's crazy to suddenly move just because of a ghost. Without thinking I suddenly say. "Could that ghost be dad?"

My mom glared at me for a second and back to the road. "No, he wouldn't break my dishes and destroy our home!" She sounded like she was about to cry. But she fought it off.

"So I put all the dishes in boxes, so they don't break."

"But we use those."

"It's not taped, we still can use them," she parked the car in the driveway and we got out and entered the house. For the first time; there was no broken glass, the house was clean, just the way we left it.

"I'm going to cook some dinner," she said as she turned on her heel and headed in the kitchen.

"I'm going to take a shower." I walk down the hall and enter the bathroom.


End file.
